The Many Enslavements of Pete Latimer
by TwilightReaver
Summary: Being a list of accounts when Steve turns Pete into his sexy slave. Warning! Slash! Yaoi! Hypnosis! Mindcontrol!
1. Tea

The Many Enslavement's of Pete Lattimer

A/N: I'm back... again, sorry about the whole, not a single update on any of my stories, but things kept popping up, and I was out of commission. Well I'm back now, and with my first W13 fanfic, enjoy.

TMEoPL

Steve sighed as he lied down on the hotels bed. It was his first assignment with Pete, and well, the older agent excited him. The easy smile, the laugh, the _muscle's_. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of the other agent before, but being with him, in close proximity, alone, was a little more than he could bear. To make things worse, he had been hit by one of the artifacts, the original sign of some speakeasy, and it made his inhibitions, well, nonexistent. The only thing keeping him from jumping the older agent was the fact that he would be tesla'd in an instant. Following along this train of thought brought him to the other part of their assignment. While the sign had been one thing to snag, bag, and tag, the other had been something even worse. Abigail Williams tea set. With any part, cup or pot, you could influence someone. Together, the drinker became the total slave of the pourer. The sheer amount of persuasion two little girls, Abigail and her cousin Betsy, had, turned an entire town into a blood bath.

Suddenly, Steve sat up, while normally the idea would appall him, he was running on a significantly reduced conscious, plus he wouldn't remember anything when it was over, another side affect of the sign. Plus, he and Pete had split up, so he didn't even know what the Artifact was. Grinning, he set his plan in motion. Walking over toward the mini fridge, he pulled out a small can of soda. With a _pop_ the lid sprang open, and Steve eagerly poured it into the pot, before pouring that into a cup. He had just finished putting the last touches on it when Pete exited the shower. Any thought of not going through with it went out the window when he came through the door. Dark hair glistening with dew like droplets, as rivulets ran over his toned muscles like water grating away at a giant canyon. His eight pack sat defined against his chest and the towel wrapped around his waist did little to conceal a bulge.

Before Steve could start salivating, he shook his head and began his plan. "Hey Pete, you gotta try this soda." "What kind is it?" Pete asked even as his naively took the cup. "I'm not sure but it tastes amazing." Pete looked at the cup swirled the coke around and then downed it in one gulp. The change was instantaneous. Pete's eye glazed over and his head slumped forward, Steve grinned and began his instructions. "Pete stand up straight", immediately Pete straighted, but his eyes still held the same blank look. "Drop the towel", Pete obediently let his hand drop ,and the towel quickly unraveled. Steve licked his lips, as his eyes roamed over Pete's cock. It was dark, and long, about eight inches or so, with a thickish blue vein running up it.

"Pete, right now you are incredibly horny, there is nothing you want more than to have sex with me, you want to obey my every command like an obedient slave". Pete nodded, but his eyes held a carnal lust in them, and it sent a shiver down Steve's already hard cock. "Strip me", Steve commanded, and his slave went to work. Pete lifted Steve's tight shirt off, revealing his tight sexy muscles and his hard nipples. Without a command, Pete started to lick at them, even as undid his masters pants, pushing them down and fondling the bulge in Steve's tight boxers. Steve gasped as Pete's strong hand rubbed against his cock, and his talented mouth worked at his nipples. Pete's tongue slithered over his masters nipples, switching from one to the other, his tongue flicking over the hard head of each as Steve hissed his appreciation.

Pete finally managed to push Steve's boxers off, and freed the aching member of his owner, stroking his hand along the thick eight an a half inch cock, his tongue sliding over Steve's chest. Steve grabbed his slaves head by his dark hair, and mashed their faces together, his tongue invading Pete's waiting mouth, as Pete's own surrendered to his masters. The two tongues slid together, as they tasted each other. To Steve, Pete tasted of cookies, and lust, and _Pete_, and to Pete, Steve tasted like everything he had ever wanted. Drawing apart, Steve threw himself on the bed, and beckoned his slave forward. Pete came forward like an obedient dog, and began to trail hot burning kisses down his masters chest. As Steve grinned in anticipation, Pete buried his face in his crotch, breathing in the sent of his master, then he started his way up Steve's shaft. His tongue sliding out of his crevice, he wrapped it around Steve's cock and began to lick. Steve hissed again, as Pete's tongue trailed a burning path down his cock, following the vein, before coming back up.

Pete flicked his tongue along Steve's head, and licked up a small amount of precum, before swirling his tongue around the entire head, his master moaning at his ministrations. Pete's head started to bob up and down, and received encouragement from his master by the hands on both sides of his head, shoving it downward. With Pete's gag reflex apparently disabled, Steve continued ramming his cock in Pete's mouth. "Stop", Steve commanded, after another few minutes, "turn around". Pete obediently turned, presenting his smooth ass toward his master. Steve wasted no time in claiming Pete as his own, barely loosening Pete. With one strong thrust, Steve pierced his slave with his already slick cock, Pete stifling a scream. After pounding away at Pete for a minute or so, he must have found his sweet spot, so to speak, as Pete stiffened. After that, Steve continued his pounding in that area, making Pete stiffen again, and again, while Pete's hand gripped and massaged his own cock. With Pete's ass squeezing his cock, Steve rode him like a horse for an hour before they both stiffened. With seconds to spare, Steve pulled out of Pete ordering him to turn around and open wide. As Pete's mouth opened, Steve's cum poured over his face and into his mouth, as his own spunk shot onto the bed.

Panting, Steve sighed as his slave awaited it's next command. After regathering his energy, Steve went to work. While he dressed he gave his slave his orders "Pete, eat the cum off the bed and your face, when your done, put your clothes back on, and go to bed. You will not be curious about any discrepancies in the morning. You will not be curious about the bruising on our lips, and you will have your free will back, do you understand". "Yes master" Pete agreed, shoveling cum into his mouth and sighing at the flavor. "Good", Steve said, pulling his shirt back on, before jumping into bed and falling asleep, Pete still swallowing cum and sighing.

TMEoPL

A/N: Well, that's a wrap on the first chapter of my first W13 fic, R&R... seriously... I need reviews, in fact, the next chapter of this will not go up until I get at least five, BWAHAHAHA!


	2. AN:

A/N: Just a brief note and apology for my lack of duct tape. As I have not felt inspired lately, and when I have, life has gotten in the way, I've decided to make my stories one-shots for the most parts. So unless the title gives hints that it is a multichaptered story, (Like the many Enslavement's of Pete Latimer) or there hasn't been any sex, presume that it is a one shot. However I will make multiple one-shots in the same universe, and I have several ideas in the making. That's all, bye.


	3. Badge and Quill

The Many Enslavement's of Pete Lattimer

A/N: Congratulations all you perverted fans out there, you are the lucky recipients of my first ever second chapter for a story. So without further adieu, I present the second installment of The Many Enslavement's of Pete Lattimer. Also, the artifacts used will not just be my own, some are from the show, some I make up, and some belong to people who never even existed.

TMEoPL

Steve's plan had fallen apart almost immediately. While Pete remained blissfully unaware of his night with Steve, Steve didn't forget. It seemed that the Artifact had a third affect. Not only did it remove inhibitions, and give memory loss, but it also created a split personality, similar to the one alcoholics developed when they had had one to many. He had forgotten all about his use of the tea set for all of five minutes, before he heard a perverted voice in his head encouraging him to do it again. Needless to say, thing's were awkward around Pete with a voice in his head telling him to mount the man every three seconds. Matter's weren't helped by the fact that Artie, Claud, everyone, even Leena, would be gone for the next three weeks, on some kind of mission. Well Claudia, Myka, and Leena were on a 'Girls trip' and Artie was going to visit family, but they still called it a mission.

However, Steve had a plan, and it was a good one. Making his way down an isle filled with various and sundry coins of all shapes and sizes, Steve searched for a particular coin. Eye's browsing over gold and copper ones, he eventually found what he was looking for. Holding it up in the light, Steve looked at his salvation, Timothy Dexter's coin. With it, he would have all the luck he needed to get rid of the split in his mind, using, ironically, another coin, specifically, the first coin used in a super bowl coin toss. The super bowl coin was a massively powerful artifact, that could create one of two outcomes, however they had to be on totally opposite spectrum's. Become fabulously wealthy, lose everything. Find true love, die alone and miserable. Get rid of an annoying split personality, be consumed by it.

Steve absolutely couldn't let that happen. The other Steve was essentially him, which meant it knew exactly how to act. It even still had his emotional connections, so it still cared about Claudia and Myka and everyone, it just wanted to turn Pete into a drooling slave whenever it was horny, which was always. With a deep breath, Steve clutched Timothy Dexter's coin in one hand, and with the other, flipped the super bowl coin. "Heads I stay, tales I become subsumed by an alternate personality". Normally, Steve would have gotten the result he wanted, which was the end of his other personality. Unfortunately, the other personality was also him, so the coin didn't activate at all, meaning it was up to natural luck. Unfortunately for Pete, luck wasn't on Steve's good side today.

When the coin landed, Steve flipped it over on his palm, and with misplaced confidence, removed his hand. Glinting under the light of the Shelby bulbs, was a tails. Steve had just enough time to say "Oh no", before a shudder ripped through his body. When he stopped shaking, Steve looked up, seemingly unchanged, then a lecherous grin split his face, and his pupils dilated with lust, "Oh yes".

TMEoPL

Walking into the bed a breakfast, Steve, or rather, the new Steve, grinned in anticipation. In his hand held a box, and in the box, were two very special items. A bifurcated set, the box possessed a quill and a badge. Searching for his prey, Steve eventually found him in the living room. "Hey Pete," Steve said with a grin, "Hey Jinksy, what you got there", Pete said with a smile as he looked up from a comic book. "Oh this, it's some stuff I found in an antique store in town". Pulling it out of the box, Steve revealed it to Pete. Gold, with a stereotypical emblem on it, the sheriff's badge looked like something from a lone ranger film. "Cooooo", Pete, said before jumping up, "hey can I see it". "Sure" Steve said, smirking at the ease of it all. Tossing the badge to Pete, the older male caught it only to drop it immediately after. "Ow, the thing stabbed me" he said before sucking his thumb, "Sorry Pete", Steve said, picking up the badge, "let me go wash this off real quick". Walking out of the room, Steve made his way upstairs, and walked into his room. Grabbing a piece of paper from his desk, Steve allowed a drop of Pete's blood to fall onto it.

Then Steve pulled quill from the box and dabbed it on the blood as well. Walking out into the hallway Steve quickly tapped the paper to the wall. After that, he walked downstairs, and washed the badge off before returning to the living room to find Pete still sucking on his thumb, and watching TV. "Here you go Pete, Steve said, passing instead of throwing the badge. Carefully, Pete took the badge, and after a second, took his thumb out of his mouth to thank Steve. "No Problem, Steve said before telling Pete he had to go check on something. Running up the stairs, Steve grabbed the quill from his desk, and then went to the paper in the hallway. Neatly as he could Steve wrote "_All males must only wear boxers in the house" _on the paper, before calling down to Pete to come up.

When Pete arrived on the landing, he asked Steve what was up, and Steve told him to look at the paper. As Pete's eyes scanned the paper, his eyes glowed golden briefly before fading back to their usual color. Normally, Pete would have been shocked at reading this, but because of the artifacts, he was much more reasonable. The Badge and Quill belonged to Alexander Will, a Sheriff famous for making, and obeying his own laws. Together the objects could selectively rewrite parts or portions of someones personality. Disabling the artifact was as simple as tearing the paper the Quill wrote on up, and all affects and memories vanished. Of course, Pete didn't know this, all he knew was that he and Jinx had to get rid of their clothes, because clothing, other than boxers just wasn't allowed.

"Come on Jinx, you gotta get rid of your clothes", Pete said as he slipped of his shirt and began to undo the buttons on his pants. "Sure Pete, Jinx said, pulling off his own shirt, I totally forgot". When the two were undressed, Pete decided to go back downstairs and continue watching TV. Steve watched Pete's ass as he walked down the stairs, and grinned.

TMEoPL

Steve's next change was more radical. Calling Pete up again the day after, Steve had him examine the paper again. On the page, directly under the previous 'law', were the words _"Pete must clutch his crotch whenever Steve snaps his fingers"_. Again, Pete's eye's glowed golden, and when Steve snapped his fingers, he immediately complied. After enjoying Pete's actions for a minute or so, Steve decided on a different command. Even as Pete walked away, Steve was scribbling on the paper. This one read _"Pete will jack off in front of Steve whenever he asks"_. When Pete read this his eye's glowed again, and Steve took control. "Pete, take out your cock and jack it for me", "Sure Jinx", he said, already sliding his boxers down, and wrapping his hand around his manhood.

Pete's hand teased up and down his rod, trailing his fingers along his vein. His other hand fondled his balls, and Pete began to moan, his speed increasing, and Steve grew hard watching the show. As he watched Steve's ministrations, Steve was already forming his next commands in his mind. Tearing his gaze away, Steve moved to the paper, and began scrawling. _Pete will call Steve master, Pete will allow Steve to touch him anywhere Steve wants, Steve and Pete will share showers"_. Before Pete could cum, Steve grabbed him and moved him in front of the paper. Opening his mouth to complain, Pete stopped when his eye's alighted on the paper. "I didn't tell you to stop, Steve said, his tone commanding, even as he moved over to the larger man. "Sorry master, Pete said, before continuing his task.

As Pete jacked, Steve's hands roamed over Pete's body, caressing his abs and grinding into his leg. Steve was about to move on, but noticed Pete's discomfort. Separating from Pete, Steve quickly wrote out _"Pete will enjoy obeying the laws, Pete loves being touched by Steve, _and,_ Pete will eat all cum"_. Forcing Pete to look at the paper again, Steve quickly returned to his grinding, Pete smiling in pleasure this time as his leg was humped and Steve licked his chest. With a grunt the two cummed, and Pete, after pulling his boxers back up, started licking it from the floor.

Though tempted to get a pseudo BJ from Pete, Steve decided to save that for later, and instead stripped from his boxers, leaving them there for Pete to suck on. Returning to his room, Steve wrote down a few more future commands, before going back to the list, and adding _"All males in the house should be naked at all times"_. After interrupting Pete and having him look at the paper once more, Steve went to watch some TV, his energy spent, and left Pete to suck on his boxers as he removed his own.

TMEoPL

Two weeks passed, and Steve added more and more rules, such as_ " Pete must give Steve Blow Jobs whenever he requests, Pete loves cock, Pete obeys Steve's commands, Pete must shave all body hair off, Pete responds to Slave, Pete loves doing what Steve said, _and finally,_ Pete must have sex with Steve whenever he want's"_. Steve had been enjoying Pete's obedience for a while now, and was currently having him suck on his balls. Looking into his slaves adoring eyes, Steve ordered him to stop. "Did I displease you master, Pete said nervously, or would you like something else". Grinning at Pete's foresight, Steve nodded before ordering him to follow him upstairs.

When they arrived at Pete's room, Steve threw him onto the bed, and Pete, his mind already conditioned to his master's want, grew hard. Steve began sucking on Pete's chest, saving the taste of his slave as Pete moaned and writhed beneath him, his master sucking on his hard nipples. Steve pulled away from Pete, and with one hand mashed their lips together, and with the other clenched Pete's hard ass, finger teasing his hole. After dominating his slave's mouth, Steve could no longer ignore Pete's aching erection, and his mouth made it's way from Pete's mouth, to his jaw, down his muscular chest, down what was before a treasure trail that was now shaved smooth, and down to Pete's cock.

Taking his slaves, meat into his mouth, Steve began to suck on it, head bobbing up and down, before pulling off, and with a lecherous grin, swirled his tongue over Pete's head; as Pete himself bucked beneath him. Continuing his sucking for another few minutes, Steve pulled off, and quickly slid himself onto his cock, feeling himself be filled by Pete's cock. Sliding up and down on Pete's cock, Steve moaned in ecstasy as Pete cried in pleasure beneath him. After fucking himself on Pete's cock for another few minutes, Steve eventually came onto Pete's chest, and managed to remove Pete's cock from him before the later did the same.

After cumming, Pete began collection the cum from his cock, and from his chest and poured it into a cup, which he then began to drink.

"That was a good fuck Pete", Steve said, trying to get back into the practice of calling the delicious hunk of man meat on the bed by a name other than slave. "Thank you master, Pete said after taking a drink from his cup, I exist to serve you". Even after two weeks, Steve still grew hard from hearing that, and grinned as he said "Then come serve me in the shower, Pete". Smiling, Pete nodded and got up from the bed and followed his master into the bathroom.

TMEoPL

Steve continued to fuck Pete for the next week or so before stopping and tearing up the paper a day before the others were due back. Pete lost all memory of the event, and Steve sighed in longing when he saw the man who just a day ago had been willing to walk around naked and give him a BJ whenever he asked. As Claudia walked in the front door followed by Myka and Leena, Steve grinned. Pete might still have his freewill for now, but not for long. Steve already had plans for the next time he would make a slave of Pete, and he couldn't wait to try them out.

TMEoPL

A/N: Well that's a wrap for this chapter, which is, as I mentioned, the first fic of mine to ever actually get an update, so yay! Also Alexander Wills didn't exist as far as I know, and if he did, he probably wasn't a sheriff, but you never know, well, technically that's a lie, but oh well. As always, Read and Review, you perverted fans you.


	4. Cloth, and Pipe

The Many Enslavements of Pete Lattimer

A/N: Wow, you guys really are lucky, this is my most consistently updated story(which isn't saying much) but still. Also, while I do love seeing the views and favs, and follows numbers go up, I love seeing the review number increase more, so . . . well you get the point, so I am not updating again until I get at least to 17 reviews, that's right, I'm using perverted black mail, deal with it.

TMEoPL

The new Steve sat in his chair contemplating. It had been two weeks since his last time with Pete, and he was craving for another. Since Artie and the gang were back, he was rather limited in what he could do. Still, if there was one thing an obsessive, horny, amoral personality was good at, it was getting what it wanted. Using the minor technical skills he had managed to glean from the Goo Queen herself, Steve had managed to find the one time of the day where he would have a fifteen minute window to nab an artifact or two, the only problem, was finding which to take.

Not desiring to use anything he had already whammied Pete with before, his selection was rather limited in terms of artifacts that could make Pete a drooling meat puppet that were available during his limited time frame. He had finally managed to narrow down his current possible selections to a handful of items, and was currently weighing their merits in his mind. After another few minutes of contemplation, Steve made his decision and stood. Walking over to the cataloging computer, he typed in a few vague keywords so that any log data would not directly go to those specific artifacts.

After pinpointing their exact location, Steve enacted a beta bypass algorithm, and slip streamed it into the databases central processing unit, causing a minor reverb loop, catching the EXP defense program off guard so to speak and initializing a slight backlash, opening the bypass screen for access, which he temporarily disabled [1]. Activating the timer on his watch, Steve set out for the requisite sector, a grin etched into his face. It took about fifteen of his give twenty minutes to retrieve the objects in question, and he spent the last five running a small but effective desolation program to underwrite the beta paths his previous program created.

Stuffing the Artifacts into a small box which he quickly put into his car, Steve sat back in his previous seat and waited for Myka to show up for her shift. When said agent arrived an hour later, Steve said goodbye in his customary manner and set off for the B&B.

TMEoPL

Steve found Pete in his usual area, watching some old fashioned cheesy looking horror flick that he had probably never heard of, though from the images on the screen he got the gist that it was terrible . "Hey Pete, what are you watching?"

"Troll 2"

"Why does that sound familiar?"

"It has it's own documentary, it's called the worst movie of all time"

"Wow, that's pretty harsh"

"No, no it's not"

"Really?"

"Really, hey what's in the box?" Pete asked. At this, Steve grinned, he had been waiting for Pete to take the bait.

"It's a box of stuff from when I was in drama in high school" he told him before the shaking the box, "though come to think of it, I don't think there's much in here".

"Well open it up" Pete told him, getting off the couch and coming to stand beside the other man., "lets see what we've got." Opening the aforementioned box, Pete pulled out the only item contained therein. It was a simple brown loincloth, and Pete's eye bulged almost comically when he looked at it.

"We did Tarzan back in the eleventh grade, and I got the main role" Steve told him by way of explanation.

"Wow", Pete said, laughing as a mischievous look over took his face. "So, could you pull it off Jinksy, huh, did you have the moves" at the word moves, Pete made monkey pose. Steve laughed in response before smirking.

"I could pull it off better than you" He said laughingly

"Is that a bet?" Pete asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Pete merely grinned before he started moving.

"Alright fine Jinks, but you are going to eat your wor-" Pete stopped speaking, and instead started making confused grunting sounds. Steve grinned as he pulled out a small glasses case. Slipping the spectacles on, Steve felt a small wave of power rush through him before he pulled out the other item he had in his back pocket. Small, brown and simple looking, the pipe was one of the more dangerous artifacts in the warehouse not kept in the dark vault.

As Pete struggled to form words, Steve grinned. All it took was a simple degeneration artifact, in this case it was Johnny Weissmullers original loincloth, which made all who wore it speak simply, if at all; combined with the woodwind talent granted by Benny Goodman's spectacles, and then the use of the Pipe of Norve Tuscus, the man who inspired the legend of the Pied Piper of Hamlin. Technically the Pipe could enchant any animal or child. Despite his childish attitude, Steve wasn't certain if the artifact would take affect, even if the man had been put other before.

Taking a deep breath, Steve brought the Pipe up to his lips and blew sharply, and a lovely melody filled the air. Petes half attempts at speaking ceased suddenly as his mind was enthralled by the music. Immediatly after Petes eyes gained their now familiar glaze, Steve began directing his thoughts. _Take off everything but the loincloth_ Pete obeyed instantly, ripping his shirt off and removing his pants without moving the loincloth. Though the cloth hid it a bit, Steve could still see the top of Petes cock and grew hard in his now to tight pants. _Rip off my clothes_ he thought, and Pete once again obeyed his mental command. _Get horny_ was his next order, and Petes flacid cock hardened in seconds, the delecious blue vein winding up his shaft and pulsing.

Thanks to the power of the spectacles, not only could Steve play like an expert, he didn't need to take breaks either. _Lick my nipples and fondle yourself_ he thought to his slave, and Pete abquiesed, tongue sliding seductively out of his delecious mouth and licking Steves already hard nipples sending a small spurt of precum out of his rock hard dick. Meanwhile, one of Petes hands gripped and fondled his own member, slidding up and down his thick shaft and drawing moans from the muscular man. As Steve directed his slaves tongue to his other nipple, and then ecentually all over his chest, he also ordered him to caress him. Pete's strong, firm hand traced light patterns across Steves hot flesh, sending tingles like electricity though his body, and causing his master to twitch and sigh as he continued his playing; directing his slaves movements like a musical marrionette.

_Suck my dick_ Steve thought, mind scrambling for more commands as he was almost overun by the pleasure. Petes warm mouth closed around his cock eleciting a yet another short gasp before Steve resumed his playing. The hot, burning tongue wrapping around and sliding down his cock sent shivers all throughout Steve body, and before he knew it he had blown his load. As he recovered from the afterglow, another thought came unbidden to his dazed mind _put on a show _and Pete obeyed once more. Sliding one hand up his stone like chest, Pete twisted one of his nipples, and groaned inarticulatly in pleasure, as another roamed over his body, setting his skin aflame with lust. He ceased grasping his nipple and instead traded it for gripping his aching erection, working his palm up and down, pausing infrequently to spit into his hand and make it easier. Another though entered Steves head and he thought _suck yourself. _

Normally, this would be quite difficult, if not impossible for the well built agent, but the loincloth no only degenerated the mind of the user, but also granted them some ape and monkey like abilities, for instance, flexability. Rolling onto his toned back, muscles rippling as he did so, Pete lifted his legs and brought the down over his head, giving Steve a view of his massive sack. It took him a few seconds to get it down, but quickly enough, Pete found the right technique and was bringing his cock sliding in and out of his mouth.

_Oh this is so hot, fuck me_ Steve thought, only realizing this was interpreted as an order by the obediant agent when Pete stood and gripped his shoulders, before turning him around. The midfucked Pete grabbed Steve by his shoulders and pushed him toward the couch, his dick pressed against Steves back. For Steve, this was a sudden, if not unappealing turn of events. Shoving Steve toward the couch, the pipe player caught himself with his hands, leaving his ass hanging in the air at cock level with the enthralled Pete. Pete's saliva slicked cock pressed against Steve's eager hole, and without a seconds hesitation, pushed in.

Steve shifted in minor discomfort, but otherwise felt fine, before his entire body shook when Pete found his special spot within seconds. Steve stiffened again when Pete hit the same area a second time, and continued to do so at a furious rate. Steve blew again not once, not twice, but three times as Pete fucked him. It was only after another fifteen minutes of fucking that Pete finally stopped after blowing his own load for long enough for Steve to make him stop. _Clean up the mess_ Steve thought sluggishly, and lay down on the floor as he watched Pete make short work of their combined loads.

After that, Pete collected the torn clothes and deposited them in the trashcan. Steve stood when Pete once again stood in front of him waiting for orders. _Get dressed, forget any of this ever happened, remove the loincloth, and go back to watching yoor movie_ were Steves last commands as he continued playing, following Pete into his room to watch him dress. After the dark haired man dressed himself and removed the loincloth, dropping it on the floor. As the still minorly entraced agent walked back into the tv toom, Steve set about clothing himself.

When that was done, Steve crept down the stairs and took out the garbage. Making his way out front, Steve came through the front door and walked into the living room, and found Pete once again watching his movie. "Hey Jinks"

"Hey Pete, watcha watchen?"

"Troll 2, though I think I missed like half of the movie somehow"

"Mind if I watch?"

"No prob" Pete replied, turning back to the TV "I hope it isn't as bad as it looks." Steve merely smiled at the older agent. Sitting down, Steve half watched the moive and half thought of his own plans. _"Mindless obediance is fun and all, but maybe next time I'll use a love or seduction artifact"_ With that final thought,, Steve turned his mind back to the movie, which was, if possible, worse than it had seemed before.

TMEoPL

[1] That means absolutly nothing . . . I think, if it does, I'm even better at nonsensical technobable then I thoguht

A/N: Ok theres chapter 3 of this story, hope you liked it, now on to what I'm sure your all wondering about, the Artifacts.

Johnny Weissmuller's Original Loincloth: The loincloth originally worn by, you guessed it, Johnny Weissmuller in some Tarzan films in the 1930's and 40's. The affect of the artifact caused a mental regression in terms of speech and motor skill for the concious mind, obviously when the wearer is controlled they can access the subconcious memory and muscle memory. I thought it went great with the pipe idea. Plus, you know, Pete in a loincloth is a freaking hot picture,

Benny Goodman's Spectacles: Glasses wornby Benny Goodman, a famous woodwind player. Enables wearer to use any woodwind perfectly as well as for ridiculoud periods of time. I just realized that throughtout the entire sex scene, Steve was wearing glasses, huh.

The Pipe of Norve Tuscus: Pipeused by Norve Tuscus (This is a partial anagram of a rats latin name _Rattus norvegicus, _take the fist half of the last name for the first name, and the last three letters of the first and last name for the last name

IMPORTANT A/N: Heres a little tidbit to get you all frothing for the next chapter, its a threesome. OK that's it, bye.


End file.
